


Hand Covers Bruise

by queenlannister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Twincest, acok, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlannister/pseuds/queenlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei meditates on Jaime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Covers Bruise

Cersei Lannister adored the sound of Jaime saying her name. It was reverent, forceful, loving. At times the name was slurred, sounding simply like one long 's'; sometimes he enunciated it completely, carefully molding out the letters and giving them soft meaning, making sure she felt a stir at the pit of her stomach. The one thing that never changed, was the look he gave her, matching green eyes with green eyes. It was always there, however short, however discreet- always. 

She loved how he exemplified what a Lannister should be. She loved him from his golden hair to his blood caked nails to his tired feet. It wasn't just that. She _saw_ herself in him. She saw herself as him. She would sometimes wonder if she was just in love with herself, but there was always something about Jaime she could never find in herself. Something irreplaceable, something undetectable. 

Which was why, at lack of her brother, Cersei found herself ducking into her chambers, sneaking a hand into her smallclothes, and repeating her name in front of a mirror. She would try to emulate him, try to make herself her brother for a little while, until she was breathing heavy and hard and shaking all over. It obviously left her even more unsatisfied, even more filled with longing, because nothing compared to how perfect Jaime felt inside her, how they seemed to be puzzle pieces, but it was good enough for now. Cersei needed to wait. She needed patience, needed to slow down and keep her composure. It'd be over soon. Soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in maybe 20 minutes, and I didn't even read it over afterwards, AND it's my first Game of Thrones fic. I'M SORRY.


End file.
